


A Mess for Your Love

by Hawkflight



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, First Love, Forbidden Love, Heartbreak, Poetry, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: I have these lucid dreams where you stayed by my side.





	A Mess for Your Love

_Doki doki_  
The sound of my heart  
As you kissed my hair

_fingers threading through_  
_silver locks,_  
_grey eyes burning  
_ _into my soul_

Listenin' to my heart  
Instead of my head

You were the one  
That knew me better  
Than anyone else;  
And I you

_old scars_  
_tainting your skin_  
_and deep into your mind;_  
_jaded as you are,_  
_against the world  
_ _that was so unfair_

Listenin' to your head  
Instead of your heart

Granted  
You never really let me in;  
Did you?

_shadows obscure your face_  
_in a lonely alley,  
_ _a lump at your feet_

I know you tried  
To keep me  
In a little bubble,  
Away from everything else.

A safe haven  
For you  
Hidden from your sins

_chu~_  
_trying to heal_  
_the scars_  
_with a single touch  
_ _of my lips_

But that last wall  
Never came down  
And in the end  
You pushed me away;  
Knowing it wasn't right

_or is that just what i tell myself?_

You left flames in your wake,  
But the ones that burned brightest  
Were the ones in my heart

_pretty sure he never really loved me,_  
_but that's okay  
_ _or is that just what i tell myself?_

Is the heap of corpses  
Your doing?  
Or just indirectly linked  
To your presence?

_the one i miss so much,_

Despite everything  
I believe this above all else:

_you were the_ __**one**  
_my everything  
_ _irreplaceable_

_and sometimes i hate you_  
_for just leaving;_  
_no parting words,_  
_your lips never forming the words  
_ _"I don't love you."_


End file.
